


Silent Days

by BelletristWordSalad



Series: Silent Flow [3]
Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Cameos, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: In the depths of the fog, father and son meet. Though one cannot expect the reunion to be happy. [Leitmotif: Terror in the Depths of the Fog (Silent Hill 2soundtrack)]
Relationships: Ashikaga Chie/Itou Makoto, Ashikaga Chie/Kitsuregawa Roka, Ashikaga Yuuki/Itou Makoto, Ashikaga Yuuki/Kitsuregawa Roka, Itou Makoto/Katsura Kotonoha, Itou Makoto/Kitsuregawa Roka, Itou Makoto/Kiyoura Setsuna, Itou Makoto/Saionji Sekai
Series: Silent Flow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863955





	Silent Days

Leitmotif: “Silenthill” — Silent Hill soundtrack

-:- 

The first thing that stood out to him was just how _young_ this hitchhiker looked. Couldn’t have been older than late teens, early twenties, if Travis had to ballpark it. Was he a runaway? 

“Need a ride, son?” 

The hitchhiker, a sallow-skinned youth with rain-soaked black hair and weary amber eyes, approached the passenger side, seemingly weighing his options. “You going past Silent Hill?” 

Well. _That_ was unexpected. “Silent Hill… _There’s_ a blast from the past.” Now it was Travis’s turn to weigh options. Should he lie, say that no, he wasn’t going in that direction? At least then, he wouldn’t be expediting this kid’s journey to Hell on earth. 

All the same, the kid was soaked to the bone, and that look in his eyes… truly, it was the look of another soul to that town’s call… 

“Sure. Hop in.” 

Once his new passenger buckled himself up, he put his truck back in gear. 

“Name’s Travis. And you?” 

“Makoto.” 

The trucker’s blood conformed with the December weather. That town’s reach had gone as far as _Japan?_ “Nice to meet ya, Makoto. So, what’s your business with Silent Hill?” 

“My dad wants me to meet him there.” Father wounds, eh? Travis knew a thing or two about that… 

“It’s funny; everyone seems to think I’m crazy for going to Silent Hill. Or maybe they think my dad’s crazy for wanting me to meet him there. But I don’t see what the big deal is… Silent Hill’s just a quiet little town. Right…?” 

“Sure.” _Little do you know, kid…_

“What about you? How do you know Silent Hill?” 

_Great. How expository should I be with this kid?_ In the end, Travis decided to just give the bowdlerized version. “Spent some time there with my dad when I was a kid. Fog everywhere. Really gloomy. Wouldn’t be surprised if it’s still foggy now.” 

“That’s it? Fog? That’s all there is to that place?” 

“Pretty much. But you still wouldn’t wanna get lost in it.” 

Makoto scoffed. “So much for that brochure, then.” 

Travis had to chuckle. “Brochures are overrated.” When the kid had nothing to say to that, the trucker looked over and saw Makoto dozing off against the window. Sighing, Travis turned his eyes back to the road. _Sweet dreams, kid. It’s all downhill from here…_

-:- 

Déjà vu flit over Travis when, out of the corner of his eye, his passenger snapped awake just after they’d passed the Welcome sign. “Bad dream?” 

Makoto was regaining his breath, terror lingering in his eyes. “…yeah.” The trucker wished he could offer some advice, some comfort. But this was Silent Hill, and he knew that whatever came next, Makoto was on his own now. 

Neither had long to dwell on this as a few minutes later, Travis found a suitable stop: the observation deck overlooking Toluca Lake. 

Makoto looked outside. “Huh. You weren’t kidding about the fog.” 

_Told you so._ “Well, I hope your trip with your dad goes better than mine.” 

The teen scoffed. “Not likely. But thanks, anyway.” 

As the brunet disembarked, Travis decided to at least give him some form of benediction. “Makoto.” 

The youth paused, his hand on the door. “Yeah?” 

“Good luck, kid. You’re gonna need it.” 

-:- 

In his mind’s eye, Travis could see Makoto’s figure receding into the fog, before being lost entirely. 

There was only one thing to say about that: “God. I need to switch routes…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, my FF friend OverLord Wang-Yu was gonna write this, but due to wanting to focus on other fics, he let me take the helm. So here you have it, folks: the crossover proper of School Days and Silent Hill! 
> 
> Silent Hill © Konami  
> Makoto Itou © 0verflow  
> this story © me


End file.
